


lost in Japan

by Yeeter_Skeeter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, clint is lost/needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Skeeter/pseuds/Yeeter_Skeeter
Summary: *ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!!**IF YOU HAVEN"T SEEN ENDGAME SKIP THIS FIC!!!*basically, after endgame and Natasha dies instead of Clint coming home he falls even deeper and loses his footing. he ends up going back to Japan to his old life of killing rival gangs. laura goes to get him back but when she sees him again she doesn't see her husband she sees a stranger





	1. Chapter 1

Clint Barton POV

"kill me now" the man wheezes as he tries to choke out a plea as he chokes on the blood pouring from his mouth "give me mercy"  
"you don't deserve mercy, you only deserve pain'" I say standing over the man's body watching him slowly bleed to death.  
"p-p-pl-please" he chokes.  
rain starts falling in thick heavy droplets  
"no, you showed no mercy to your victims. so I will show no mercy to you" by now the rain is pouring drops rolling down my face.  
"just k-k-k-kill m-m-me" he gasps  
"when you die I want my face to be the last thing you see, my voice the last thing you hear and your blood pouring out onto the street will be the last thing you feel" I grab my knife lean down so my face is inches above his and I stare down into his dark eyes.  
"go to hell" I whisper and stab him in the heart.

I stand up wiping the blood off my swords putting them back in the harness hanging on my back. The rain has turned to a storm and I'm about to jump home when I hear someone clear their throat. 

I stop walking "you shouldn't be here," I call out.  
"you shouldn't be here either" a familiar voice replies  
"go home Laura, go back to the kids,"  
"no, I'm not going home if you're not coming back with me."  
"you know I can't do that,"  
"what about the kids don't you miss them? don't you miss me?"  
"there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss you, that I don't want to see you, that I don't want to hold you. But I can't go home, you know I can't."  
"why can't you come home? what happened that was so bad you can't come home? why did you leave? why won't you come back?"  
"I can't come home, everywhere I look I see her, she was there for me when no one was, she saved me when I couldn't save myself, when I hit rock bottom she was there to bring me back up ,but she's not here now, she's not here to pull me back up again."  
"who, who do you see? why can't you come back for the kids,"  
I turn around, lift my head and look at her, standing there under the umbrella the glow of the street lanterns illuminating her face, my eyes meet hers under the hood  
"its not just the memories I've done things I can't pull back from, I've lost things no one can save, I've seen things I'll never forget." I whisper slowly "I've hit rock bottom and I'm lost."  
"come home with me,"  
"I'm scared that if I come home I won't be the same person I was, I'm broken Laura I don't want to hurt anyone especially not you or the kids," I whisper "I need time."  
I turn and start walking away.  
"clint wait," she shouts  
"what is it Laura I already told you I will come home just not yet, not now,"  
"that's not it, I don't have anywhere to stay, can I stay with you?"


	2. of swords and flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the previous chapter except in Laura's POV

Laura Barton POV I open my umbrella and walk out into the rain walking down the dimly lit street illuminated only by the strings of Japanese lanterns that are hung above the street, casting off an eery orange glow. I know I'm close when I hear the sounds of fighting and screams down the dark street. I start walking and turn the corner, to see a black-clad man with a hood covering his face and two long katana blades slick with blood held tightly in his hands. he is standing over a man who is dying on the pavement and is in a conversation with him I step forward to hear the man begging for mercy to be killed quickly the man crouches down his face only inches from the other and whispers something incoherent then stabs him in the heart and stands up.   
"you shouldn't be here," the dark figure says

*conversation happens but I'm not bothered to write out the whole thing*

I need to see him again to be with him so I make a stupid decision without thinking. why I say this I don't know but I hope it works.  
"I don't have anywhere to stay, can I stay with you?"  
he breathes out a sigh "I think we both know that's not true, but let's get out of the rain." he says quietly "follow me," he says with a wave of his hand he turns around and walks away.

we walk down street after street, turning corners and by now I've learnt to just follow the hooded man accepting the fact that if I turned around and stopped following him I would get completely lost. the rain is pouring heavily now showing no signs of stopping so I hide under my umbrella trying to escape the rain while the black-clad man walks in front of me with only his jacket to keep the rain away, although he doesn't look bothered by the fact that he is drenched to the bone.   
about fifteen minutes later we reach an alleyway beside a tall towering building, we walk up to a thick steel door, in the centre of the door is a golden symbol, I don't know where it's from but in the centre is a small keyhole. the assassin reaches out and slots a long rusted key into the keyhole twisting the key, there is a click and the door swings open, leading into a big entrance way with two tall oak doors with the same symbol. we walk in further and I start noticing things I didn't see before, long engraved swords hanging on the wall, beautiful Japanese flowers that infuse the room with their calming smell.   
we walk through the double doors and walk into a big room buzzing with people all dressed in black with swords on their back or at the hip, we walk in and I can feel everyone staring at us, a big man walks up to Clint and says in a hushed tone.  
"who is this? why are they here,"  
"calm down this is my wife, she is staying the night but she will be gone by noon."  
"she better be, we can't have her here too long, we don't want to stir up any trouble."  
"no we do not, I'll keep her out of your hair, don't worry,"  
then with a quick nod, the man turns and walks away, then everyone goes back to there business leaving just Clint and I here.  
"follow me," he says roughly. He turns around and starts weaving through the crowd nodding and greeting people on the way.  
I feel peoples stares following me wherever I go, finally, we reach a tall wooden staircase, It's beautiful. Clint makes his way up the stairs silently, It's kinda creepy that I can't hear his footsteps. after what feels like an eternity we reach the floor that we are going to, I'm puffing with exhaustion from walking up the stairs, although Clint doesn't look bothered in the least. he silently makes his way down the hallway to a set of black doors he gets out a silver key putting it into the door and turning the key there is a click then the door swings open showing a big spacious loft.  
the room has soft lavender walls with flower and nature designs the floor is rich dark oak and the ceiling is a pearl white colour and has a string of lanterns hanging off it illuminating the room.  
I look out the big glass window to see a beautiful view of the city the glowing lanterns of the darkened street below, looking around there are black leather couches and a big TV. there is a set of sliding doors that are a pine green colour a nice contrast to the soft lavender. there is a long hallway that I presume leads to the bathroom and kitchen. It is a beautiful loft and by the looks o things quite expensive too.  
"there is a bathroom is down the hall and two doors down is the spare bedroom, there should be a change of clothes in the cupboard, don't take to long in the shower, if you need anything else come find me otherwise, don't break anything and sleep well," he says and with that he opens the sliding doors and slips inside without another word  
"Clint wait!" I say a little too loudly.  
he walks back out and I realise he hasn't taken his hood off "what do you want Laura? and keep the volume down please,"  
"sorry, but I want to talk to you. I haven't seen you in for you six years I want to be with you again." I say desperately "and please take off your hood, it just makes you look shadowy and dark."  
"what is there to talk about, and the hood is supposed to be dark it helps me hide in the shadows at night and on missions."  
"first of all there is so much to talk about, second what missions?, and third please sit down" I plead.  
"fine but I'm gonna go make tea, I'll be back soon,"  
I go and sit down on the couch letting my body sink in, only realising how tired I actually am.  
two minutes later Clint returns with a small black teapot and two ceramic cups.  
he sits down on the other couch and pours the green herbal tea into both cups. he hands one to me and picks the other one up gently blowing on the tea.  
finally, I decide to break the silence "so what the hell happened?" I whisper-shout "and why have you been avoiding us, It took me a whole year to find out where you were!"  
Clint sighs and begins his story...


End file.
